


Rough behaviour

by imera



Series: MFWW Christmas exchange stories [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock looked like a savage as he moved closer to Khan. He knew he should have attempted to run, but Khan didn't want to leave his crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough behaviour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BotanyCameos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyCameos/gifts).



> Unbetaed, but written with love
> 
> I did want to write Khan/Bones, but medical kink needs a little more research before I feel comfortable writing it XD So here you have some pon farr smut (a good excuse to Spock's rough behaviour)

Spock was aware of the changes to his own body, he knew it wasn’t safe to go with Kirk to Qo’noS in order to capture John Harrison, but he did it anyway because it was Kirk, his friend. As time passed he found it harder and harder to control himself, to stop the changes that threatened to take over every cell of his body, to make him lose control. Unfortunately it happened as he was guarding Khan.

His brain shut down, and all he saw was Khan. His feelings were mixed between the desire and need to be with someone, and everything Khan did which hurt his friends. He hated the man, but the prisoner was the only option available right then. 

~¤~

Khan knew something was wrong the second Spock’s expression changed, when the calm and proper look changed into what could only be described as savage. As Spock walked towards him, his steps slow and heavy, almost as if he struggled to remember how something as simple as walking worked. Khan could try to escape, freeing his wrists wasn’t difficult, but making it past Spock wouldn’t be easy, and escaping meant leaving behind his crew, something he wasn’t willing to do.

He took a step back; the wall pressing against his back, telling him there was no escape in that direction. Khan wondered for a second if he made the wrong choice by staying, that maybe he could have found a small ship and saved at least a few of his crew members.

Spock stopped walking, his eyes dark, burning their way deep into Khan’s soul until something strange happened to him, he was afraid.

When Spock attacked Khan he tried his hardest to twist his way out of the room, but it was too late, Spock already had a good grip around his arm, pulling him back, pushing him roughly into the wall.

“You think you could go unpunished for what you did?” Spock snarled, pressing one hand against Khan’s throat while holding his cuffed hands with the other. Khan didn’t speak as he knew nothing he could say would change the situation.

A strange choking sound escaped his throat after a while, and the fear inside him grew. He tried to pull his hands out of Spock’s iron fist, but the Vulcan was strong, and determined. Spock released Khan’s throat just before he feared he’d lose consciousness, gripping his jaw only to press his nails into Khan’s skin, forcing his mouth open.

Spock released Khan’s jaw for a second, a moment Khan took advantage off and hit Spock’s nose with his forehead, he used the moment to try and escape, only to groan when something sharp dug into his shoulder and pushed him down against the floor. Spock used his weight to his advantage as he held Khan down, stopping Khan from attempting another escape. Khan could see the small window next to the door, and by the looks of things the hall was empty.

A hand crept around his neck, holding tightly, making Khan afraid his life would be in danger yet again, but Spock didn’t squeeze as he did before. “You shouldn’t have done that,” he hissed into Khan’s ear, his other hand digging into Khan’s hip, making Khan squirm beneath the Vulcan.

Khan was used to people controlling him, hurting him, taking advantage of him, and while he didn’t like it he accepted it to a certain degree; what he wasn’t used to was what he knew Spock would do to him. He wanted to scream, but there was no one to help him, and he didn’t wish to cry, so he stayed quiet and hoped it would be over quickly.

Spock didn’t take things slowly as he grabbed Khan’s pants and pulled them down his thighs, exposing his ass. A finger moved between his cheeks, rubbing against his hole before making an attempt to enter. It hurt far more than Khan could remember and he couldn’t stay quiet as he first thought he could.

“No, stop,” he begged as he lay on the floor, his cuffed wrists uncomfortable beneath his body, and his jaw hurting from the hit against the floor.

“You won’t get away,” Spock snapped, forcing his finger deeper into Khan. It was too much and Khan screamed. Spock was right, escaping was impossible, not while he was there, and no one else around. The finger violated him a few more seconds before pulling out. 

Tears threatening to betray Khan, but he held them back by thinking about his anger towards Marcus. “Then please make it hurt less, I’m begging you.” His voice was rough, but he didn’t care any longer, Spock had to know he’d won.

Spock was silent a few seconds before he moved off Khan, and he could finally breathe without difficulty. “Get up,” Spock said, his voice cold. Khan tried his hardest to stand, and with a little help from Spock he made it to his feet within the next few seconds. He barely stood two seconds before losing his balance as Spock pushed him towards the table in the room. His hands caught between the table and his body, making it difficult for Khan to find any comfortable position.

Spock’s body pressed against him from behind, one hand on the table, the other in Khan's hair, forcefully pulling it back until Khan found it difficult to swallow. “You want it to hurt less? Then you better make sure my fingers are properly prepared before I continue.” He then pressed Khan’s head against the table and moved the fingers next to his lips, waiting.

Khan didn’t mind the humiliation if it meant less pain, especially the kind of pain Spock planned to force upon him. Opening his mouth he allowed the fingers to enter and instantly used his tongue to lick them, trying to get as much spit on them as possible. Spock kept his fingers there longer than needed before he slipped them out of Khan’s mouth. Khan took a deep breath as he waited for Spock to continue. Khan groaned slightly when he realised Spock was using two fingers instead of one, he wanted to pull away but feared the damage it would leave so he stayed still. When the fingers could go no further Spock slowly pulled them out before once again burying them in Khan’s ass. Khan couldn’t hold back the moans which were first caused by the discomfort and pain, but then by a strange pleasant feeling. It still hurt, but there were small moments which Khan enjoyed, and which made him hope it wouldn’t be as horrible as when he was younger.

“You like that?” Spock hissed, moving his fingers faster and faster until Khan’s wasn’t sure if it was pain or pleasure he felt. “Answer me.”

Khan didn’t want to, he hated everything Spock did, he hated the memories it brought back. He was a new cadet with big dreams, and with a superior who wasn’t afraid of taking advantage of him, of his innocence.

Spock demanded to know again, and Khan found himself bowing down to the power Spock held over him in that moment. “A little,” he admitted, wanting to cry from the embarrassment.

Spock pulled out his fingers and forced Khan off the table, only to push him down on his knees. Only an idiot wouldn’t know what would happen next, especially because he was staring at the bulge. Quickly Spock undid his pants and pushed down, revealing a large and hard cock. “You better prepare my cock; it will be the only lube you’ll get.”

Lifting his still bound hands Khan grabbed the base of Spock’s cock, taking a deep breath before leaning closer, licking and sucking, doing everything in his power to make it wet so it would hurt less. Spock moaned passionately, one hand fisted in Khan’s hair, forcing him to go deeper or suck faster from time to time, both making Khan’s eyes tear up as he couldn’t swallow the cock. Khan struggled to keep up with the demands, which didn’t please Spock, but even if he was clearly annoyed he didn’t hurt Khan.

“That’s enough, I can’t hold on for much longer.” Spock’s confession gave Khan a strange sense of joy he couldn't quite place. Once again he was forced to stand, turning him around to face the table again. Khan made sure to lift his arms so they weren’t caught between him and the table like the first time. “Let’s see how well you prepared me,” Spock said and grabbed Khan’s ass with one hand while using the other to guide his cock. Khan held his breath when he felt the tip press against his entrance, again he wanted to pull away, but instead he closed his eyes and relaxed, hoping Spock wouldn’t hurt him too badly.

The cock went deeper and deeper, filling Khan until he didn’t think it was possible to continue. Khan was surprised of how far in Spock managed to get before stopping. He then pulled out, going faster than when he entered. The speed increased. the pain still there as his ass was stretched uncomfortably. Khan’s fears of feeling used and unworthy as he felt when he was younger did not return as he feared, instead he found himself enjoying Spock.

The pain continued for a long time, Khan’s skin damp from the fucking, gasping for air the few times he felt a sharp pain travel up his spine. Spock used him as he desired, fucking him faster and harder until Khan feared he would never feel the same pleasure he felt in the beginning.

There was no tenderness in Spock’s thrusts, even as Khan released sounds of discomfort he didn’t stop, fucking Khan like an animal. The sounds which escaped Spock were as wild as his thrusts, increased with the barbaric energy of his behaviour.

Pleasure began to mix with the pain, changing the reason for Khan’s moans. Spock stopped a second to turn Khan over on the table. Lying on his back made it easier to look at Spock, but Khan didn’t want to so he looked away. He wished he could keep his eyes away from Spock, but as he moved Khan’s legs up on his shoulders and positioned himself between Khan’s legs, closer than before, Khan’s eyes slowly moved back at Spock. He regretted it instantly when their eyes met; Spock’s look was just as intense as the first time, sending a chill down Khan’s warm body.

They kept looking at each other as Spock moved, fucking Khan as roughly as he did the first time. The combination of the position and the power within each thrust made it seem like Spock’s cock had grown in size. Khan found closed his eyes and turned his head. “Look at me,” Spock ordered. Unable to stop himself Khan opened his eyes and stared at Spock. Spock groaned before moving faster than before, the intensity of his thrusts almost pushing Khan off the table. Khan couldn’t hold back his own sounds of pleasure as Spock magically found those magical spots inside him, sending Khan’s body on a pleasant ride which he didn’t want to end.

Khan felt his cock grow between his legs and he couldn’t stop his hands reaching for it, trying to find a good position to touch himself as Spock continued to fuck him roughly. When their eyes met again another chill travelled through Khan’s body, the intense stare made Khan feel wanted, and without thinking his balls started clenching, sending a pleasant feeling through his cock he almost screamed into the room as he came. His head became lighter for a moment as the sensation of the orgasm filled him, a feeling he rarely felt as his main goal for a long time was war. Spock smiled slightly, looking pleased by Khan’s result.

Holding on to Khan’s hips Spock moved faster, rougher, until Khan’s pleasure increased to the level where he thought he would come again. He didn’t, instead it was Spock who was the lucky one. The sheer intensity of his orgasm looked to be twice as strong as Khan’s, and he didn’t hold back as he growled like a wild animal. When he stared at Khan he feared Spock would dig his teeth into him, but instead he planted a deep kiss on Khan’s lips, making him feel strange all over again, and he couldn’t stop himself from returning the kiss.

~¤~

As Spock pulled away from the kiss he stared at Khan, his body covered in sweat and come. A rush of disgust hit him as he realised just what he did, by the way he treated Khan. Sure, he deserved it, probably, but Spock wasn’t the one responsible to give him a punishment. He should have asked someone else to watch Khan, especially because he knew he was in danger of losing himself.

For a moment he thought of apologising, it was the right thing to do, but he didn’t think Khan would accept it, and if he did he would certainly use it against him.

“I’ll let you shower,” Spock said as he pulled out of Khan. Never taking his eyes off Khan on the table while dressing, waiting patiently until Khan moved and dressed himself. Because his wrists were still bound Spock found himself helping the prisoner. As he stood close to Khan he found himself feeling drawn towards the man, to kiss him again, and Khan looked like he was willing to let him. Not wanting to take more advantage of him more than he already had, Spock pulled back and led the way to the showers.


End file.
